Pokemons Gift
by Vitross
Summary: A 19 year old farm hand begins a adventure unlike any he's read about along the way he meets powerful enemies, Impossible decisions, true love, and among other things where he belongs in this world. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ark woke up to the sound of his alarm, got out of bed, dressed, and hurried outside ignoring breakfast. Ark was in a hurry today since one of the miltanks was due to have an egg hatch. Since it was his job as a farm hand to make sure everything flowed as smoothly as possible he made sure he would be there to help the little newborn get some milk from its mother if it couldn't get there on its own.

Ark smiled as the familiar smell of hay and pokemon touched his nose. He got the water running into the trough, fetched a bale of hay and head inside the barn. The Miltanks greeted Ark warmly as they noticed the fresh hay. He placed the hay in the feeder and went to check on the expecting mother.

"Hey Alexis." Ark smiled at the miltank. His uncle Draven who owned the farm had never gave any of the pokemon names so he wouldn't feel connected to them since at any point a wealthy Lord or Lady could come by and buy one of his Miltanks off. Ark could not help but name them; Ark believed that every pokemon no matter what kind should have at least a name to call themselves.

"Mil." Alexis called quietly looking at Ark as if expecting something.

"You know me to well Alexis, I did bring something for you." Alexis stood up at that "It took me a while but I gathered enough berries for a batch of the sweet and sour pokeblocks that you like so much." Ark knew he was spoiling Alexis but it was her first child so it was justified.

The sound of the water overflowing snapped Ark back into his "Farm Hand" personality as he hurried to shut it off. It was strange though he'd never had a time in his life where he had left the water on that long. Ark went back inside to check on Alexis' egg hoping that he didn't miss the hatch. The egg was just beginning to crack, and of course, the pokeblocks were gone

"Well this is it Alexis." Ark said watching the egg closely.

Soon enough the egg finally hatched and out popped a little baby Tauros. The Tauros adjusted quickly to its surroundings and found its mothers teat and began feeding.

"Well everything seems to be in order I'll catch up with you later Alexis." Ark said cheerfully heading towards the door.

"Mil-tank mil." Alexis replied.

Ark finished up the rest of the morning chores without any trouble and head inside to tell uncle Draven about the newborn. Even though Ark was extremely nervous about telling him it wasn't a Miltank newborn, he was hoping for.

"Sir I have news about the newborn for you." Ark said in a false calm tone.

"Its okay everything is fine." His uncle's response startled him. "Yes I'm aware that it's a Tauros, I can tell by your tone that you were worried about it."

"Sorry its just I know you were hoping for another Miltank."

"It doesn't really matter at this point Ark. Sit down please." Ark did as he was told. "Ark I know how much you like the Miltank that you call Alexis you seem to be closer to her than any others even when they had there own newborns. I'm telling you this so you at least have a chance to say goodbye to her." Arks false calm broke into a deep sadness that took over him as he both dreaded and knew what was going to come next. "Alexis as you call her has been sold to Lady Willow's ranch. I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that I can't really refuse her. I wish she was interested in another Miltank but she isn't interested in any other one. I-I'm truly sorry Ark."

It took a minute for Ark to find his voice again "I shouldn't have gotten close to her. I should've known better, what can I do though . If there's anyone to blame its me, for getting to close to her." Draven stopped Ark with a meaningful hug. Ark felt tears streaming down on his face soaking his uncle's shoulder but didn't care right now, He just stood there crying silently as another one of the things that made him happy was took away from him. After about five minutes, Ark broke the embrace and started to leave, as Ark started to close the door, he noticed tears in his uncle's eyes. Tears not for the Miltank being sold, but for the effects he had inflicted on his nephew.

"I'm sorry." Said a voice behind Ark. "Is this a bad time?"

Ark turned around and saw Lady Willow in all her high-class glory. Ark despised her. "Not at all ma'am." Ark replied with an obvious tone of disgust. "Infact your timing couldn't be better. I was just going out to say my goodbyes to Alexis."

"Alexis?" Lady Willow pondered for a moment. "Oh yes the Miltank your uncle said you were so fond of. Honestly you can't go around naming every pokemon it's so childish."

"If that is so then I'm glad to be childish, at least I can care for something other than myself." Retorted Ark "Ma'am."

"You uncle would do well to teach you a lesson in proper manners as far as addressing you superiors." Lady Willow replied calmly.

Ark said nothing else and just walked away, the more time he wasted here the less time he would have to say goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ark was out of earshot, Lady Willow made a phone call to one of her servants.

"Load the Miltank immediately don't bother waiting for the farm hand."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"That will teach him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ark was just outside the barn when he heard the livestock truck start to pull away. Ark looked and saw Alexis wearing a bloody nose out of one of the holes on the truck. Something snapped inside of Ark what it was he couldn't tell but it was a feeling unlike any other he had felt in his life.

"You will pay for this Lady Willow, for as long as I still breathe I will return this act three-fold." Suddenly the odd feeling dissipated when he said that. He realized what it was now some of the older books in the library called it a "True Oath" unlike regular oaths which held no more power than a regular promise, A "True Oath" would happen no matter what even if Ark tried to prevent it. It was one of the few instances of so called "Magic" that still occurred now and then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Willow shuddered for a moment and felt a prickle on the back of her neck.

"Are you alright Lady Willow?" Draven asked politely

"Just fine must have been a stray breeze that caught me." Lady Willow replied warmly. "Now about this nephew of yours."

"Hmm? Something wrong with him?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, there is. He is much too childish and needs to learn that life isn't all fun and games."

"I suppose so."

"You should send him to a finishing school so he can learn to respect his superiors, or at least the equilivant."

"I already have something planned for him that will teach him quite a few lessons of life."

"Wonderful I shall be back in about a year and a half give or take to see how well he has turned out."

"You have my word he will be a changed man." Draven said with a indifferent tone -Not in the way your thinking of however.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter ~1~


	2. Chapter 2

-What have I done? - Ark asked himself. He had made a "True Oath" and was going to have to deal with the consequences of it whatever they might be. -Its going to come back to haunt me I just know it.-

"Well thank you for your help Ark." A sarcastic voice said behind him. Ark turned around and saw that it was Lady Willow.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Ark responded with as much venom as he could.

"Why ever should I do that? I just wanted to thank you for all your help with the Miltank. Loading it should have been a challenge without you. I know my servants can be rough with animal's som-" Lady Willow was suddenly cut off as she found herself hurled to the ground. Ark stood defiantly over her shaking with nearly uncontrolled rage.

"If you ever call a pokemon an animal again I doubt I'll restrain myself like I am right now." Ark stared straight at Lady Willow in an attempt to try and sear through her soul with no more than a gaze. "You're truly lucky that this is the only time I've heard you say that." Ark walked away at this point, he wasn't going to continue this anymore he'd said done more than he should have and was going to regret this as well.

-Never know what the day will bring. - Ark sighed mentally.

Ark was still shaking with rage as he heard his uncle calling for him for him. -Just who I didn't want to hear. How are you going to pull yourself out of this one? - Ark's rage vanished immediately as hurried to his Uncle unsure of what he would say to explain himself.

Uncle Draven was waiting on the back porch away from the barn with a bottle of Ark's favorite wine. Ark knew it meant serious business whenever there was wine involved.

"Ark there's something we need to talk about. Lady Willow mentioned that you disrespected her. I want to hear your side of the story." Said Draven, pouring Ark a glass of wine.

"I know I shouldn't have disrespected her like I did, but I couldn't help myself the combination of both Alexis getting sold to her and her "Better Than Thou" attitude pushed me over the edge and I couldn't help it." Ark shook his head at his horribly put together excuse. -Might as well tell him all of it. - "Then her servants took away Alexis without my assistance-"

"You made a "True Oath" didn't you?" Interrupted Draven surprising Ark. "Yes I know about it, there are signs that a person can feel when a "True Oath" occurs, especially one as powerful as that. Tell me though what exactly did you say when you made it."

"Okay." Ark then repeated His "True Oath" word for word, when he finished Draven had a solemn look about his face.

"There's little I can do about what you've spoken in that oath, and since you made it you're going to be responsible for the consequences of it. Is there anything else you want to say?" Asked Draven, his voice calm and caring.

"No not that I want to talk about." Ark knew he should have said something about what happened afterwards but decided against it. - I've given him enough to worry about.-

"All right." Draven looked doubtful. "Ark, I want you to tell me something. What do you plan on doing with your life?"

Ark truly shocked by the question, took a minute to collect his thoughts. "Honestly I've never thought about it. I guess I could still run the farm."

"The Farm is barely scraping by as it is; I give it another five years before I'm going to have to sell it. What then do you have another plan?"

"No. Like I said I never really thought about it before."

"You should always have a backup plan Ark, remember that. Have you thought about seeking a career in pokemon training?"

"Sometimes I think about it but the chances of making a decent living are-"

"Quite high if you train properly." Draven interrupted for a second time in their conversation. "I know what your about to ask, yes there are risks to it, yes you could die if your not careful during your journey. However, the chances of a fully prepared trainer dieing are next to nothing. Anything else?"

"No I think you covered most of it." Ark still felt uneasy about being a trainer despite Draven's assurances that it was reasonably safe.

"Good now normally I wouldn't have suggested this. However Lady Willow said that you were childish I finally realize that she's right in her own way." Draven paused for a sip of wine before continuing. "She wants you to attend a finishing school, but I already had plans to ask you if you wanted to become a trainer before hand. All she did was push the date that I wanted to ask you ahead. Being a trainer will help you grow up in the areas that need it, mainly the social aspect. So now the choice is up to you, do you want to become a trainer or attend a finishing school like Lady Willow wants?"

It took Ark a minute to decide. "I'll become a trainer. Honestly I don't think there's any way I could handle a finishing school."

Draven smiled broadly. "I thought you might. Now first things first you need a pokemon. It's a better experience if you go and catch it yourself rather than being given one." Draven reached into his pocket and pulled out a somewhat purplish white and red pokeball. "This is a very special pokeball. Before I give it you I want you to promise me that you catch the first pokemon that you feel is right, not the one you think is the most powerful or rarest. Please just promise me that much."

"I promise that I will."

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." Draven said with a tone that suggested he'd made a mistake like that before. "Now go begin your adventure by catching your first pokemon. I look forward to what kind you bring back." Draven commanded while giving Ark the pokeball.

Ark finished his wine and stepped off the porch heading out past the fences that kept the miltank close by, his mind buzzing with idea's about what he wanted as his first pokemon. Before long Ark was at the fence line that separated Draven's farm from the small forest. Ark felt like it was a good place to start looking for a good pokemon.

Barely twenty feet in Ark came face to face with an oddly colored red and pink absol instead of the usual blue-black and white. Both the pokemon and Ark froze in shock. Ark could hardly believe his luck, such a pokemon was sure to be a wonderful find especially since they were rare in the first place. Ark started to grab the pokeball that he'd been given but something stopped him.

-This doesn't feel like I thought it should. - Ark thought remembering his promise. -I should catch him just because it's an extremely rare pokemon from what I've heard. The fact that he's oddly colored makes even more so. - Ark sighed wishing he wouldn't have had to make that promise.

"Don't worry I wont try to catch you." Ark said aloud.

The Absol seemed to get over its shock at Arks statement. Instead of bolting immediately, the Absol stayed and watched Ark for a minute as if to reassure itself that he was being honest. Then as soon as it had appeared, the Absol vanished.

-Uncle is going to get an earful when I get back. Still maybe one day I can come back and catch it. - Ark chuckled to himself trying to see if he could spot another pokemon around. His pulse quickened as he heard a twig snap to his left. -I never thought trying to catch a pokemon would be this exiting.-

Ark spun to his left hoping for a chance to see a pokemon but saw nothing. He froze as something grabbed his back.

"You humans are interesting." Said a voice that sounded like a mixture of many different voices. "Yes calm down I'm a Chatot." As it noticed Ark getting tense. "For your information I do know what I'm saying. I swear you humans are all alike thinking that we, and by we I mean all Chatot's, just copy people's voices for the fun of it not knowing what we say."

"I never said-" Ark began.

"That? No you didn't need to say that, I could tell you were thinking it." The Chatot interrupted. "Now I hope you don't plan on using that pokeball on me. I've already been caught and released twice. Why? I couldn't tell probably because I'm somewhat annoying. Can you imagine that? Well I doubt you could since you've only just met me. So now that I've got that out of the way, why are you here?" The Chatot waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm here to catch my first-"

"Pokemon! Ok now I get it your starting to become a trainer aren't you. As long as it isn't me, I've had enough with the catch and release thing. Therefore, I guess you need some help trying to find a good first pokemon. I believe there may be an Absol around here somewhere."

"I've already seen it. It didn't seem like the po-"

"Pokemon for you? I suppose not. They're usually for experienced trainers unlike you. May I make a suggestion?"

"Please do." Ark said through gritted teeth. -This bird was getting irritating.-

"There is a Lopunny about fifty or so yards directly north of here. She is a bit of a strange one from what I know of her but she could be what you're looking for. Well now, I'll just leave you with that. Don't get lost as you humans generally do. Well good-bye." The Chatot flew away abruptly without waiting for a response.

-Annoying thing I can see why the trainers released it before, still I think that it's rude to just catch a pokemon and release it just for the fact that it's annoying. - Ark felt sorry for it. -At least it gave me some advice before it left. - Ark proceeded to head north trying to find the Lopunny that the Chatot spoke about.

At about forty yards north Ark slowed to a crawl hoping that the Lopunny was truly around here and this wasn't some ploy created by the Chatot. A thought passed Ark's mind -Aren't Lopunny only supposed to evolve by the happiness of a trainer. If that's so then why is she here and not with her trainer? Could she be another released pokemon? - Ark pondered over these questions while crawling forward until he came just outside a clearing.

There wasn't much to describe the clearing; it was around thirty feet across and twenty feet wide with a stump in the center. Near the stump stood the Lopunny that the Chatot said was there. The Lopunny was about four feet tall with ears nearly as long, brown colored fur coating most of her body except her lower legs, most of her ears, and her wrists. Ark could tell that something was wrong with her but couldn't put his finger on it.

Ark kept trying to think what was wrong with her but eventually gave up. -I don't care what's wrong with her. It doesn't matter. - A sudden realization came across Ark. -It doesn't matter because she's perfect in my mind. She has to be my first pokemon, I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't be.-

Nervously Ark stepped into the clearing, pokeball in hand. The Lopunny noticing the sound of his movements stared straight at him keeping her red eyes on him, watching his every movement.

"I wish to catch you Lopunny. For some reason you seem like a perfect first pokemon for me." Ark announced soothingly. "If you want to flee at any time you can, I can always try to find another pokemon." The Lopunny stood perfectly still, her eyes not leaving Ark. -Well no time like the present. - He thought and lobbed the pokeball at the Lopunny.

A near blinding flash of red light filled the air around him as the pokeball went through the motions of catching a pokemon. Ark waited nervously as the pokeball shuddered once, twice, and then a final third time before laying still. Ark was overjoyed with himself that he'd caught his first pokemon successfully. He wondered if he should let the Lopunny out yet but decided he'd get back home first. It took Ark a few seconds to judge where his house was at based on the position of the sun and his keen sense of direction.

In what felt like a very short time Ark was back at the farm his feet aching from his small journey.

"Uncle I'm back!" He shouted towards his home.

"I'm right in the living room. Come on in I want to see what you caught." His uncle called through a window. Ark went inside dragging a little bit of dirt inside. "Well you seem pleased with yourself I take it everything went well."

"Yes I'll give you a recap." Ark began to tell Draven everything he'd seen, giving him a piece of his mind when he told him about the absol, but thanked him because if he'd never meet his pokemon without making that promise, since he would have caught the absol instead. He spoke briefly of the annoying Chatot, and its advice, finally finishing with the pokemon that he caught deliberately avoiding what species it was. When Ark finally finished Draven looked relieved that Ark had fun on his little journey.

"Well enough talk I want to see what kind your pokemon is. The suspense is killing me."

Ark pulled the pokeball from his pocket and released the Lopunny that was inside. The Lopunny was slightly shaken but adjusted quickly by sitting down on a cushion. She shook with what seemed to be fear as she looked over both her new trainer and someone else. She wasn't scared just nervous about what they would think when they found out about her "imperfection" that caused her to be released by her first trainer.

"A Lopunny huh? Tell me Ark how did you evolve a Buneary so quickly?"

"I didn't I found her in the wild, I guess someone else released her when she evolved."

"Most likely it was a trainer that focused in pokemon contests, pokemon get rated quite poorly for not being a perfect example of their species."

"I think she's a perfect example, she's got a flaw that I can't put my finger on but it doesn't really matter."

"It's her "eyebrow" tufts or rather the lack thereof"

The Lopunny winced at those words.-That was what the judges said on the day that I was released.-

"I didn't notice that before, it just didn't seem to matter."

"You did notice, but you didn't care about it because your mindset was different from her previous trainer."

"Excuse me but could you not speak of that anymore." The Lopunny said in her native tongue of pokespeak, her voice was as sweet as honey. Instantly regretting it because she knew they couldn't understand her.

"Perhaps we should change the subject." Said Draven looking knowingly at the Lopunny. "Have you decided a name for her?"

-Did he just understand what I said? - The Lopunny asked herself staring at her trainer's uncle. All he did was nod as if he knew what the question was.

"Not yet but I'm sure a name for her will pop up soon."

"All right. Now as your probably aware you need some supplies thankfully you don't need to spend much time at all, I've packed most of it for you already." Draven said as he handed his nephew a near bursting backpack. "Inside you'll find a bag of rolled oats, a couple of fire starters, a book that can help you identify edible wild plants and mushrooms, some cooking utensils, a jug to help you carry some water with you, and of course your trainer card, you'll need it if you want to do any of the gym challenges. This should hold you until you arrive Eterna City about 20 miles south, it shouldn't take you more than about two or three days to get there. It's a bit of a trek but I think you'll manage. When you get there I want you to stock up on any supplies that you used and if you managed to accumulate some extra money from a trainer that you beat or a rare item that you sold you could buy a bike however if you plan on using the forests instead of the routes it isn't worth it." He smiled as his nephew was looking through the supplies. "Got all that?" laughing as Ark's head shot up hitting the pot with a dull thunk. "You should be careful, you might dent it."

"Yeah I got it." Ark said rubbing his head.

"You should head upstairs and get the money that you have saved and anything else that you think you'll need."

Ark got up and went upstairs his Lopunny started to go after him but Draven stopped her.

"Listen I know you've had a hard time with a trainer in the past but I can assure you that Ark won't ever do anything like that to you. Who knows you might even think he could be worthy of the "Gift". Yes I know about it why else did you think I was able to understand you?" Draven said in perfect pokespeak. "Now go upstairs and get to know him a little."

"You are a strange one." The Lopunny remarked

"Yes but not as half as strange as some." Draven retorted and with that, Lopunny went upstairs.

-What else should I pack? - Ark asked himself. -honestly I cant think of anything else.- he heard his door move and saw out of the corner of his eye his Lopunny come into his room. "Hi there." He greeted her warmly. "I'm almost done. I'm just thinking about what else I should take." He saw that she had picked up his music player with curiosity all over her face. "It's a little music player that I bought a while ago want to try it?" She nodded. "Okay here lemme get the headphones." It took him a second to find them and plug them in. he slipped the headphones somewhat awkwardly near her ears and turned the music player on. He selected a song that was his personal favorite "Dragons wing" by "The Lost Ones" a very popular music group that played all manner of songs most of them without words, this was one of few that had words and it told the life story about a powerful trainer that specialized in dragon type pokemon.

When the song ended, he shut off the music player. "So you like it?" asked Ark.

"I love it." She said nodding vigorously knowing he couldn't understand her.

"Well then I guess we'll take it with us." Ark Smiled. -We have something in common already. - "Well that's all I can think of so what do you say we get going?" Lopunny nodded again she could tell she would get along with him very well.

"Uncle I think we're ready to go!" Ark shouted.

"How about you bunk here for the night first?" his uncle responded.

"What do you say?" he asked his pokemon

"Sure why not." she shrugged her shoulders hoping she got her point across.

"Sure why not." He shouted back to his uncle.

-Did he truly understand me or was this just a coincidence? - Despite her thoughts she felt herself getting closer to him. -This is different from my first trainer much different, and in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3 Part one

"How about Lily?" The lopunny shook her head. "How about Mira?" No "Krista ?" Another no. "What could your name be?" Ark had been pondering it for the last hour, suggesting names he thought fit her, each time he had suggested something his lopunny discarded it immediately. He was getting irritated with himself that he couldn't figure out what her name was. "We'll try some more later." He grumbled giving up for now.

"Dinner time!" Hollered his uncle. Ark stomach rumbled loudly in response reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything at all for the whole day. The laughter from downstairs told him that his uncle heard it. He heard a squeak from his Lopunny; she was barely keeping herself from laughing. Ark couldn't help but laugh at the combination of both himself and her expression, which looked like she had a mouth full of berries. At that the lopunny burst out with her own laugh, a song like portion of a wild lopunny's cry.

"Well let's go get something to eat." Ark finally said when they had both calmed down. His lopunny nodded in agreement. As they were walking down the stairs, he noticed she was holding his music player and was trying, with great difficulty, to get the headphones on. He reached over and helped her put them on in the same place as last time. She hugged him tightly and quickly released him, leaving him with a pleasant feeling where she touched him. It still lingered when Ark finally reached the table

Three plates of salad, a few bread rolls, and a pitcher of fresh water were laid out on the table. "Salad just seemed ideal since you caught a lopunny." Draven commented. Ark just nodded, hoping for something a little more filling than salad and bread.

Dinner was rather quiet for a while, most of the time Ark had something to talk about over dinner. Today he seemed to draw a blank.

"So any luck with finding a name for her?" Asked Draven in an attempt break the silence.

"No, every time I've suggested something it's shot down." Ark mumbled looking over at the lopunny, watching her eat the salad clumsily since she couldn't handle a fork.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon enough just keep working at it." Responded Draven trying to encourage him. "Sometimes the hardest things to find are lying in plain sight." Draven got up and took care of the plates. "There's a lot of things I wish I could talk to you about, but your not ready for them, they would only confuse you. So instead I'll answer any questions that you want to ask me."

"Seems fair. Can you tell me some of the best ways to make a living as a trainer?"

"Easy enough, the absolute best way is getting sponsored by a company to fight in a tournament, its rare however to attract the interest of a big company even if you complete the pokemon league, small companies usually pick the fresh league winners but they only give you just enough to live on and usually stop sponsoring you after the first year.

The next best option is a field vet, it's a hefty investment and requires a degree in medical science and some pricey equipment. After a few years of solid work the initial expenses should be paid off and you'll be able to start making real money.

The last one that I'll talk about is gambling money with another trainer, this one is the simplest, you bet money or something valuable with another trainer, the other trainer wagers the equilivant or more if they're feeling lucky and whoever wins the battle takes the pot. I've seen fortunes won and lost this way, its risky but if you play your cards right you can come out on top."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"First things first start by doing the gym badge challenge it will help you get your name out there, attracting people with medium sized wallets to challenge you. when you feel confident enough start wagering on those battles go small time so you don't end up losing your savings to the first powerful trainer you meet. After that do whatever you want."

"Thank you. I can't really think of anything else to ask right now."

"Then let me give you this last bit of advice. Be careful what you wish for because you might get it. I did exactly that once and to this day I still regret it."

"Thank you for all the advice. I think I might have a few more ideas on what her name is." Ark said, pointing at his lopunny who was still wearing the headphones and bobbing her head to the music. He wondered if she had heard any part of their conversation.

"I wish you good luck with that. I would help you but I'm a bit tired. Goodnight. " Ark though it was odd that his uncle was going to bed so early. It was only eight pm.

"Yeah goodnight. I think I'll go to bed soon enough."

"Don't stay up to late you have an adventure to start tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." With that, his uncle went to his room leaving Ark alone with Lopunny.

"My life has changed so much in just a single day. I could have never known any of this would happen. It makes me wonder if I had known about this all, would I have done things differently?" Ark looked over at his lopunny who was hanging on to his every word. He was more or less talking to himself and didn't really expect her to listen so intensely. "I don't think I would. Sure, I might not have pissed off Lady Willow, but I might not have ever met you. Even in the short time I've known you I feel as close to you as I was to Alexis." She cocked her head, using body language to ask who these people were. It took Ark a little while to figure it out. "Alexis was a miltank that I held a deep friendship with, she was here since I first came over to my uncle's farm. She was more than just a friend to; she was a shoulder I could cry on, someone that I could talk to without feeling as if they weren't listening. She just meant a lot to me. Then a person named Lady Willow came and took her away. All you should know about her is she's the human definition of the term bitch. On the outside, she seems kind and lovely, but on the inside, she's a soulless wretch. I hope that you never have the misfortune of meeting her." He laced every word about Lady Willow with venom, despising her very existence.

-He feels so strongly towards this Willow person. Is it just because she took his friend away, or is she truly that heartless? - Lopunny thought over this for a while.

"We should find you a name." Ark said, finding himself desperate to change the subject, he didn't want to dwell on that anymore. His lopunny nodded in response. "How about Amber? No I don't think that fits you. Maybe something descriptive?" He looked her over. "How about Cocoa after your brown fur?" She shook her head thinking it was an okay name but not a name she wanted. "Hmm, How about Terra? I've always loved that name" Something about that name struck a cord in lopunny's heart, if felt like a perfect name for her. She squeaked excitedly as a response.

"Hmm not Terra either." He teased knowing that she liked the name. She almost went into a frenzy trying to convince him that she wanted that name. "Okay okay Terra it is then, I'll make sure to remember this next time I tease you."

Terra let out a relived sigh. -I have a name now it feels wonderful. I feel as if I've found something that I had forgotten I lost. - She looked at her trainer. She felt her respect for him as a trainer begin to grow. Before she doubted he would have been a good trainer, now she felt that familiar trainer/pokemon bond and was convinced he'd be an adept one. -The first time I had this bond with my original trainer felt good. This time feels different like he's more than just a trainer. Is it just because he's male and I'm female? No that's not the case, I'm not in heat so there's no reason for that to be the cause. Still this bond feels closer than my previous one. -

"I'm glad you're happy with it. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find a name for you." Ark looked over at the clock again -Eight thirty. It's earlier than I'm used to but I feel that I'm going to need the sleep for tomorrow. - "How about we hit the sack for tonight?" Noticing Terra give him a questioning glance. "It means going to bed. You can stay up if you like but we do have a journey to start tomorrow." Explained Ark, he then went upstairs to his bedroom.

-He left me outside of my pokeball. - She was genuinely surprised at that. Her other trainer had never done that before. -He knows that I could leave him right now if I wanted. Yet he leaves me free, trusting that I won't. - She climbed onto the couch. -He's going to be a wonderful trainer. - Was her last thought as she fell asleep, her ears folded across herself to keep warm.

Ark wanted to get a nice long sleep before tomorrow but insomnia took him over. His mind was buzzing, wondering what his future would be like, what his team of pokemon would be like, how he could train them, and what he would do if he couldn't make a living as a trainer. He reached into his bedside drawer and took a small red and white sleeping pill, it reminded him of his pokeball and in turn Terra. -I really hope she doesn't leave. - He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. His mind was still buzzing as the sleeping pill took effect sending him into a dream-filled slumber.

_A path of pure white light grew in front of him, sweet smelling flowers at either side. He went down the path not knowing or caring what was at the end. At his first step an image flashed in front of him depicting a massive crystal surrounded by a multitude of different pokemon bowing as if they were praying to the crystal. The image faded to show the path again. Each step seemed to bring another image. One showed him in front of the crystal in the same act of prayer, the pokemon to either side of him holding his back. The next one he saw depicted the crystal breaking. He found himself near the end of the path when the final image flashed showing him what happened, A powerful force ripping through him and the pokemon surrounding the crystal fleeing in the background he saw a malevolent looking person. Ark heard a bone-chilling voice behind him and felt a pressure grip his whole body. He tried to turn around but his body didn't respond._

"_**You have many paths that you can walk. That is just one of them." **At those words, the path grew a bit, stopping a few feet in front of him. From that point on it grew upwards, changing into what looked like a massive tree of white. The branches twisted and turned, splitting every which way, sometimes turning back into themselves. **"This represents each possible path you can take. Some lead to happiness, some lead to despair, some lead to nothing at all. In all my life, I have never seen one with as many different paths as you. You should consider yourself lucky."**_

_-Who are you? - Ark thought aloud, finding he couldn't move his lips._

"_**I have many names. For the sake of privacy I will not speak any of them."**_

_-Why are you in my dream?-_

"_**That always the first question out of someone's mouth when I appear in their dream. Your uncle asked me to tell you something. When you wake up go immediately to his room. In the top shelf of his dresser there is a package and a letter addressed to you. He needs you to deliver this package to a man in Eterna City who goes by the name Adair. The letter will explain the rest of the details. So with that I leave you. **Ark felt the pressure fade from his body, finding out that he could move again he turned around hoping with curiosity to see what this presence looked like, but saw nothing except the path. _

"_**You will see me in due time, but you should know that I only physically appear to people that are going to die." **The scene changed from the calm path to high above a urban city. Ark experienced that o-so-familiar falling scenario which he always waked up before hitting the ground, still it unnerved him when he came within 3 yards of the pavement before finally waking up._


	4. Chapter 3 part Two

AUTHORS NOTE: This is part 2 of chapter 3, I have also updated chapter 3 taking out Death/Giratina because i felt it was to cliche :B Also Please review this I need some feedback otherwise how am i going to get any better. Or you can just say hi that works too.

PS: I Like sour gummy bears ;)

Calming himself with deep breaths, still slightly shaken Ark came to grips with reality. - I swear one of these times I'm going land. I can only imagine what happens afterwards. - He'd heard rumors that you died if you did, but didn't believe them. -What time is it? - He asked himself finally opening his eyes and reading the clock.

Five fifty it read. -My uncle usually wakes me up around now. I guess I'd better see if my dream has any real meaning. - Ark wondered. He didn't think that his dream really meant much more than any other dream he had but eventually curiosity won him over. Wrapping himself in a blanket, he went over to his uncle's room, knocked on the door, and announced that he was coming in.

He turned the knob and the door opened revealing his uncles room. The grand four-poster bed showed no signs of anyone recently sleeping in it. Ark walked over to the dresser half expecting his uncle to jump out and surprise him. He opened the top drawer, sure enough, there was a package, and an envelope addressed to him. Taking great care with the envelope he slowly opened the side of it hoping he didn't damage the letter inside. He took the hastily written letter out and read it.

Ark, I'll explain as much as I can, I don't have a lot of time so ill make this brief. If you're wondering why I used your dream to convey the message rather than just outright telling you the answer is simple, there wasn't any other way to do it safely. The walls have ears so to speak. Normally, I would just deliver this myself but the group of people I work for required my services elsewhere. This package is too valuable to certain parties that it cannot be left alone here nor be taken with me because of the risks I have to take. Therefore, the only person I can trust to deliver it is you.

This package needs to be delivered within three days, plenty of time to get there. You already know who it needs to be delivered to and where. When you reach his home knock four times and wait, show him the package and say "The wings have flown and the sword sharpened." he will bow to you, take the package, and go back inside. After that, you don't need to do anything else, so you can truly enjoy your adventure. I will warn you do not, under any circumstance, show anyone this package. The consequences of that could be catastrophic.

I am sorry that I have to make you do this but there were no other options. I can only hope that nothing happens to put either you or your lopunny in danger.

When Ark finished with the letter, he took the package and went back to his room placing it carefully into his backpack. The package was rather small and flat but heavy for its size. It fit snugly into one of the side pockets of his pack.

Arks mind buzzed withal sorts of questions, was he still dreaming, would he wake up and find himself back as a normal farm boy, what is in this package, and why was he convinced that this wasn't going to as simple as his uncle made it out to be? The answers he assumed would come in time. Picking up his pack, he went downstairs hoping that his lopunny was still there.

Terra was still sleeping on the couch with her long ears over herself when Ark came down. He was relived at the sight. Sitting down at the end of the couch, he just watched her sleep. He wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to catch an adult lopunny. -She stayed here when she could have ran off and been free. This is what they mean by the bond a pokemon develops with their trainer, it's been less than a day since I caught her but the bond is already there. - "I'm glad you decided to stay here." he said softly.

Terra stirred a little and got up slowly, she had heard what he'd said, and was touched by it. What little doubts she had before about him not being a wonderful trainer had been abolished in that one sentence. She felt at peace with the world.

Ark made a quick breakfast of oats from the cupboard. While they were eating, he quickly discussed where they were going and how soon they needed to get there. When they finished, Terra ran over to the door and gave Ark a 'Come on lets go' look. He smiled at her grabbed his pack with all the supplies in it.

"It's finally happening, my life as a trainer officially begins." Ark stated. Terra squeaked in response. Both of them were ready for what the world threw at them.


	5. Chapter 4 Forest

_Pokemons Gift Chapter 4: Forest_

The sun was just peeking out from the horizon giving everything that was touched by its light a heavenly beauty.

"This looks like paradise doesn't it?" Commented Ark.

Terra just nodded, wishing that she could speak with him as easily as he spoke with her. -Such are the limits of being a pokemon. - She thought.

Ark sighed. "The only problem I have with leaving this place now are the miltank. Who's going to take care of them while were away?" He mumbled leaning up against the fence. As if on cue one of the miltanks trotted up to him, holding a note.

"Don't worry about them. I have certain people that will take excellent care of them in our stead. _Draven_." He read aloud. "Well I guess that takes care of that, nothing holding us back now." Ark felt a twinge of sadness; he knew it would be a while before he would see them again. He said his goodbyes to the miltank, and proceeded south towards the forest that lay between him and Eterna City.

The forest was quiet for the most part, a few pokemon here and there were just waking up as the sun touched them in their nests and made a little bit of noise. Ark had walked through this forest many times before, and it always made him feel happy to just enjoy nature, but he always had to look over his shoulder in case a wild pokemon decided that he was stepping to far into their territory. This time however, any pokemon that had issues was either asleep or afraid of the lopunny who was with him, that made him feel safe and secure.

Without any worries holding him back, he dropped into a trace-like state, just aware enough of his surroundings that he would change his movement if a tree came into his path. He knew that they should pick up the pace if they were going to make any real progress today, but honestly didn't care, he was to busy enjoying the moment.

It was some time before Ark suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine as if something malevolent was watching him. He looked around and saw nothing and was about to start walking again when he saw a small yellow worm like creature with a spike on both its head and tail at the base of his feet. It was a weedle. He froze; this one pokemon held one of his deepest fears.

_He was in the garden at the time picking some tomatoes for lunch when he'd seen it. Curiosity overtook him and he reached down to touch it. The weedle sensing danger lashed out and struck his hand poisoning him in an instant._

Terra looking over at her trainer saw him frozen in fear at the weedle. Under any other circumstance she would have laughed at this, but the look of sheer terror in her trainers eyes prevented it.

She sprung into action running up to the weedle and powerfully kicking it towards a tree; it stayed there for a few a while and seemed to be dead. Terra turned her back on it to check on her trainer. She didn't notice the weedle recovering from the blow and preparing to lunge at her.

"Terra watch out!" Cried her trainer, she spun around quickly ready to dodge something, but she wasn't fast enough, the weedle had already lunged at her and now was to close for her to even block it.

The tip of the spike on the weedle's head struck her in the leg. She felt the poison pumping into her painfully. Quickly flinging it off herself with a swipe of her paw, she rushed after it and began attacking with a frenzy of blows, desperate to end this fight quickly before the poison had a chance cripple her. When she finished with her relentless assault, the weedle was little more than pulp. The adrenaline of the fight still coursing through her she walked back to her trainer who seemed to have regained his composure.

"Amazing." Her trainer said in awe, forgetting for a moment that she'd been injured. Her mouth twitched as she tried to smile but found herself her legs buckled as the poison worked it horrible ways upon her leg muscles, and in a few moments, she started to have violent spasms across her body.

"TERRA!" Ark yelled in despair, he knew the effects of a weedle's poison all to well, and he knew he had to find something fast to help cure her. The poison was rarely fatal but still needed to be cured quickly before any permanent damage could be done. Not seeing any pecha berries around, he pulled the edible plants and mushrooms book from his bag and quickly flipped to the index, he searched for "curing poison" to see if this book had anything on the subject. "Okay, page two hundred and fifty three, please hold on Terra." Quickly flipping through the book, he found it.

"_Jewelweed is a very useful plant. In occurrences of poison ivy, poison oak, and other related rash producing plants, the juice from the stem and leaves can be used to lessen the rash and itching. The seeds are perhaps the most beneficial of the jewelweed plant and are commonly used by pokemon trainers for curing poison that has been inflicted upon their pokemon when pecha berries are not available or in season. This plant is very common in most forests and can be identified by its large leaves, spotted flowers, and hollow stem. Perhaps the easiest way to identify them is by touching the seedpod that it produces, the seedpod violently pops when disturbed."_

"Okay Terra hang in there, I'm going to see if I can find some Jewelweed." He told her before running off trying to find some of this plant. He cursed himself for not paying attention to his surroundings, He'd gotten careless and now Terra was suffering. He succeeded in finding some jewelweed, but had a little difficulty gathering the seeds that seemed to spray everywhere when he touched the pods with his shaky hands, but gathered about a handful of them. Rushing back as fast as his legs could take him he found he still conscious but she seemed to be on the verge of losing it, the only good thing he saw was that she was no longer having spasms.

"Eat these Terra, they should help." He prayed that the book was accurate.

She chewed the seeds slowly and weakly, obviously using all the energy she could muster. She began to feel better a few minutes after she swallowed the mouthful of seeds. Ark held her so she didn't have to waste any energy keeping herself upright, his memories surging up from the time his uncle had done the same with him.

"_Eat these berries Ark, they'll help I promise." His uncle said in a kind and reassuring voice holding his nephew in a loving embrace, and handing him a bowl of soft pink berries. Ark did as he was told even though he felt weaker than he'd ever felt in his life, the berries tasted like the candy him and his uncle had made a while back. He felt better almost instantly. _

"_You're lucky I had some of these handy. You show all the signs of someone who is allergic to the venom. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I didn't." His uncle had started crying holding Ark tightly._

He looked down at the recovering lopunny in his arms, salty tears from his face dropping onto her. -I think I finally know how my uncle felt back then. - "I'm so sorry Terra that I got you into this mess. I shouldn't have froze like that; I should have been paying closer attention to my surroundings. I did so many things wrong. If you want to leave me because of it I'll understand."

His lopunny gave him a look that meant she wouldn't leave him because of something like this, with a little difficulty she reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He interpreted the look and relief spread across his face.

"You don't know how happy I am that you feel that way." A half hour later the effects of the poison were nearly gone, feeling that she was finally trying to stand by herself Ark released her.

Terra got up rather slowly, almost wishing the poison had weakened her longer. She enjoyed staying in his arms and feeling the kindness that surrounded him, it seemed to heal her as much as the seeds. A small growl came from an unknown source; she looked around trying to find where it had come from, and preparing herself in case she would have to fight it even if she was still a bit weak. Ark burst out laughing.

"I guess its close enough to lunch time." He commented mirthfully. She laughed, realizing that she had made the growl, and nodded at the same time. True, she was getting hungry and those seeds had been barely enough to call a snack. "Let's see what we can gather."

After agreeing not to take longer than a few minutes, they both went in separate directions seeing what they could gather. Terra followed her nose and found a small patch of Oran berry bushes and harvested them, taking only what she needed and leaving the rest. Her mouth watered in anticipation of eating them. She hoped her trainer had as much luck.

Ark went back to the Jewelweed and harvested some more seeds just in case they had any more troubles, he then looked around hoping to see something that he could bring back. Small mushrooms with porous looking caps lay by a large oak tree. He went over to them to see if he could recognize them, but immediately regretted it. They smelled like rotten fish. He wasn't even going to bother with them, even if they were edible who could stomach them with that entire stench that lingered around them. He went back to searching and found some wild onions, not his favorite by far but there was enough for a small meal. So, with a supply of seeds and onions he went back to where they had started.

Terra was already there waiting for him, she hadn't eaten anything preferring to wait until her trainer had arrived. She looked at what he had gathered. The seeds she assumed were for any future cases of poisoning, and the onions looked delicious.

"Now I feel kind of guilty. You brought a nice supply of Oran berries, and I bring some pathetic wild onions." She merely smiled at him. "I guess we could save them for dinner." He decided, disappointed in himself. Terra shook her head, took one of the onions and munched on it. "Okay I guess we won't"

They split the berries and onions into two separate piles, one for each of them. They ate slowly to enjoy the flavor and to finish relaxing from the stress of the past events. When they finished Ark began put the leftovers into his bag but Terra stopped him.

Praying that he wouldn't react negatively as her first trainer had when she done this, she took a few berries from him she walked near a small rotting log, dug a small hole, and planted them. "Give back to the earth from which you take." She recited in her language, finishing. It was an ancient ritual used by wild pokemon to ensure the berries would spread and feed others. She looked back at her trainer ready for his reaction.

"I hope they grow." Was all he said, a look of wonder upon his face. He understood why she had done it, but didn't understand what she spoke when she had finished.

"I do to." Terra responded, wishing he could understand her language. -I could use the "gift" which could enable him to speak with me. However, I've only known him for a single day. Giving him something that sacred to me, so quickly, would defeat the purpose of pokemon having the gift in the first place. - She thought back to when her mother had told her about the gift that all pokemon had. How it was to be given to humans that cared for pokemon above all else so the could understand one another like they had been able to in the old days, and how much it meant to give it to someone.

"Well I suppose we better get back on the trail." Ark stated, breaking Terra out of her trance that had formed. She nodded in response.

They continued where they had left off on their journey. Maintaining a steady pace and only resting once so they could make up for the time they had lost. Any wild pokemon that were wary of them, most had never seen a human before and regarded it as something dangerous and stayed away. The pokemon that did interrupt them were quickly dispatched by Terra, most of them not even getting a scratch on her.

Ark studied her while she fought and began to understand what moves she could use and her style of fighting, which seemed like a strange dance. He also noted her personality changed in a battle, shifting from a shy and sweet creature, to a vicious and cunning warrior.

When he felt confident, enough he started calling out different moves for her to use in some situations, he didn't know the names of most of them but did his best to make some up. Instead of being a commanding force, he acted more like a second pair of eyes noticing things that Terra missed. His influence changed battles that could have been nearly impossible for Terra by herself, into something that was almost trouble-free. He praised her after every victory and tended to any minor wounds she suffered, they slowly grew closer and their bond became more defined because of it.

Dusk was quickly approaching when Terra finished off a small orange vulpix that challenged them when they approached a small stream.

"Here seems like a good place to camp for the night." Ark said. Terra agreed with him. They were both tired from walking, Terra even more so from the energy she had to use to keep the other pokemon at bay.

There wasn't much to set up besides a fire. Ark gathered some small dry branches to help start the fire and a couple of slightly damp logs to keep the fire from going out until morning. He proceeded to use one of the fire starters from his pack to light it, a small bundle of matches came wit it for easy lighting. The matches weren't the best quality, most of them fizzled out before he could use them to light the starter, but eventually he got it. The fire went up quickly giving off a nice source of heat and light. The light was enough to where he could see the nearby stream. Grabbing a pot from his pack, he filled it halfway with water and set it upon the fire to start boiling some water for dinner.

The water rolled into a boil quickly, he then took the pot off and added some rolled oats to making oatmeal. Adding the rest of the berries from lunch to add some flavor.

"Dinner is served." Ark announced fishing a couple of spoons out and handing one to his lopunny. She looked at it with disdain, wondering why he had given it to her since he knew she didn't know how use it.

"You've done a lot for me today. You protected me, found food for us, and helped me start being an actual trainer. So, I'm going to start making it up to you." He smiled at her. "I'm going to teach you how to use a spoon. I know it's nowhere near what I owe you but it's at least a start." He scooted next to her and with a great deal of patience, he began to show her how to use a spoon. He guided her hands to where she had to grip it, and helped her keep the spoon upright. It was hard since she only had four fingers on her paw, and the thick white fur on her wrist covered one. Ark kept encouraging her though; he never lost his patience with her no matter how many times she messed up, even when she had spilled some of the hot oatmeal onto his lap. Eventually she finally was able to use it on her own, though she was still a bit shaky with it. They ate quietly after that just listening to the sounds of nature.

"You learn quickly Terra." Ark said when they finished eating. "A lot quicker that I thought. That gives me a couple of ideas that we can try out, but for now, we should get some rest. We made some good progress today about umm." he glanced over to the south. "I'm guessing about nine or ten miles, at this rate we should be at Eterna city tomorrow night at most."

Terra smiled at him, happy that he was pleased with the results of the day. She helped Ark clean up the pot and spoons in the river, and set them near the fire so they could dry. Then she watched him reach into his bag trying to find something.

"I don't believe it." Terra gave him a questioning glace. "I forgot the sleeping bag at the farm. Tonight's going to be a hard night for me." He mumbled not looking forward to sleeping as much anymore. Accepting it, he lay down on the hard ground, watching the fire dance in a hypnotic way before falling into a deep sleep.

He woke only once that night. When he woke, he noticed a blanket of leaves over himself. -Terra you're too kind to me. - He fell back asleep quickly and didn't wake until morning.


End file.
